Is This Really The End?
by fairyrobot
Summary: Artemis is sick with a deadly diease. Every Move he makes slowly kills him. The faeries dont know of this, only Butler and the Fowls. Artemis is looking for the cure, yet even the faeries have yet to find it. Opal is trying to kill everyone. HollyXAF
1. My sickness

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE NITRIX AND SUIT!**

* * *

_May 4th 2009_

_It has s been a year since I fell into the Time Paradox with Holly. A year since she kissed me. A year since I fell in love with her. It has been a year since I started to work out, and a year since I started to get the tell tale bruises of Cancer. I did tests and research, as did hired doctors of my parents. No doctor can pinpoint what type of cancer I have, nor could I. I have tried creating cure but none have worked. Butler, Juliet and my family know that I am dying. I grow more ill every day._

_I have created a chemical, a chemical I call Nitrix, it sustains me, giving me a healthy body and preventing pain, yet I can feel the disease eating away at me. I have created an armband made of a thin metal that injects me with Nitrix every day, once every three hours. If I forget I will become sickly looking and my health will decline rapidly. I don't fear death, yet I fear the unknown. I fear leaving my family and not knowing, not knowing what will happen to them. How will they handle my death?_

_I have yet to tell Holly or the others and I do not plan on telling them till the end. I do not wish to bring Holly pain, or anyone that may possibly care for me as a friend or comrade though I am sure none but butler and my parents will miss me for long. The twins now four would not remember me for long, which is good. Currently the twins only understand that I am very sick with a sickness they cannot get. They will not morn me for more than a week. I continue to work out when the residence of the house is asleep. The physical activity keeps me from worrying and wasting away mentally, though it only speeds up the process of the disease. _

_In the day I am forced to stay in the house, though all I want to do is leave. See the sun set and feel the grass. I would rather die now than continue being cooped up. My mother has noticed this as has butler and they have allowed me to start taking small trips outside. I want to see Holly before I die. I want to kiss her once more before my life times out. I want to go on one last adventure, though I would die during it. I have done the tests and I should die within a week, depending on how much exercise I get. Butler is the only one who has found out. My mother and father only know my time is running out. _

_As I write my thoughts and hopes in this small book, I cannot help but say that though I don't show it you all mean so much to me. Domovoi , I write your name for I know that when you get this book, it wil be, or will have bee, my death. I thank you for your friendship through the years, for your nudges in the right direction and faith in me. I thank those who considered me friend or comrade. Know I am honored to be a part of your lives. _

_Artemis Fowl the Second_

Closing the small book, I slid it into the small hidden pouch on my jacket. These secret pouches are in all of my jackets, so Butler or someone will find this book. I have a will firmly tucked away in it along with other entries. I sighed running a hand through my shoulder length razor cut hair. Sipping my tea i watched the rain fall beyond the window. Butler was the only person I confided my feelings for Holly in. Butler smiled sadly and helped me through my confusion. We both knew that even if Holly loved me as I did her, that the people would not allow it to be, and that a relationship would only end in heart break.

My mother and father were asleep. Butler was downstairs prepping and cleaning his guns as he always does when worried or unsure of what to do. I looked at my ring, the ring that connects me to the fairy world and Holly. "I just want one more adventure. One more chance to forget I am dying on more chance to tell Holly how I feel." As if answering my prayers my ring flashed red. The words "OPAL KOBOI" flashed across the screen and directions on a place I was most likely expected to come. I smiled and ran downstairs towards Butler.

No one would stop me from going.

Butler stood in the kitchen drinking his tea. I skid to a stop before walking into the kitchen. "Butler we are needed."I said showing my ring. He frowned. "Artemis, I know we are friends of the fairy people but they are unaware of your....condition..."

Butler said sadly but sternly. "Butler old friend. I'm going." I said in a cold flat tone. "I would rather die helping someone, and then die in bed which we all know will." Butler winced at the word death.

"Artemis you are not going to die..." he said trying to convince them both."Butler. I'm going. I'm not asking you your opinion, but I'm giving you the option of coming." Butler was taken back at my sudden harshness. He sighed.

"I shall come with you Master Fowl." Artemis nodded. He clicked the small buttons on the ring. "Holly. Butler and I are coming. Were shall we meet?"

I waited a few minutes before the reply came back. "Artemis we are coming to get you, just wait. Ten minutes tops. Be ready."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. This is really the first story im writting from a guys perspective so go easy on me. PLease no flames just sugestive hits on what I can do to better enhance my fan fic.**


	2. To the pod!

**Hello! I **_**hope**_** the grammer is better this time around. I do not own Artemis fowl. Just the chemical substance to make him better and the suit rings.**

* * *

Holy P.O.V

Dodging trees and branches I flew through the rather large forest on the Fowl`s Estate. I was in a hurry, exceeding eighty miles per hour on the hummingbird's wings alone. Shooting up out of the trees towards the Fowl Manor, I twirled feeling an immense joy at the prospect of seeing Artemis. I knew it was wrong to be this excited. Heck Opal Kobi was on the loose and planning to kill everyone. Yet I was somewhat happy she broke loose. As much as I would like to deny it, Kobi escaping gave me an excuse to see the Mud Boy.

_How is Artemis? How much has he changed in a year? Is he excited? Has he grown? Is he more kind because of his siblings? _I often dreamt about the Mud Boy about….our kiss… Yet I tell myself every day we are just good friends. I was only so filled with magic when I kissed him, the memory stuck. Yet part of me didn't believe it, and every day I felt myself thinking about Artemis more. I believe I'm falling for him. _But is he falling for me? Does it matter? We can't be together. _

I could see the Manor now and putting my hands tightly at my sides and making my body ramrod straight I speed up only to slow as my feet touched the ground at the back door of the Manor. I knocked gently suddenly very nervous. I heard the door open and looked up to see the one and only Artemis Fowl. Artemis was so different. He had grown a good four inches; his hair was shaggy and stretched to his shoulders in a razor cut. He was obviously muscular yet he was very lean. Artemis`s white skin was even slightly tanned, like he was spending more time in the sun. Needless to say, he was eye candy, even for an elf.

I felt a smile stretch across my face as well as a blush, yet my helmet was covering it. D`Arvit. "Hello Mud Boy." I said hiding my excitement and the fluttering of my heart. Yet what shocked me was to see a smile spread across Artemis`s face.

"Hello Holly, won't you come in?" Artemis asked his voice deeper and smooth like honey. My heart stopped yet I played cool. Like Artemis had no effect on me what so ever. As I walked in immediately I was scooped up into a bear hug. Of course Butler was never far off. I laughed and hugged Butler.

"Good to see you Holly." Butler said smiling yet I could sense something was off with the both Artemis and Butler.

"Alright." I said as butler set me down. I removed my helmet. "What`s going on? Something's off with both of you." Artemis and Butler looked at each other and something passed between them, then slowly Artemis looked down at me.

"Nothing that you can fix, but don't worry, everything will be okay just some stress on the family. One of my family members is sick with a type of cancer, their body thinks its creating the good cells, but slowly it's killing him." Artemis shrugged and I felt horrible for him. If his body thought it was doing the right thing, healing itself, then my magic would be of no help. My magic healed yes, but if the body thought it was helping itself by causing a problem, it would only come back.

"Im sorry, its not the twins or your parents right?" I asked sadly.

"No, no." Artemis said with a look of relief. "They are perfectly fine..."

I didn't want to know who had the cancer, so I didn't ask. "Well we best be off to the pod. Both of you have everything you need?" I asked kindly. They Both nodded.

"Good we just need a vehicle to get us to the destination. I can't carry you both."

Artemis nodded. "I assume we shall be going off road?"

I nodded. "Good I have been wanting to try this out..." I could almost see Artemis`s mind working. He started to walk off down the hall as Butler and I followed. Running to walk near him I settled into a small stroll. Artemis opened a small door and immediately I could smell Mud Man devices. An airplane, a black car that Foaly had once said was called "lotus" (Foaly had a thing for Mud Man cars) and two motorcycles.

"So... Which one are we taking?" I asked. Artemis smiled looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Slowly he walked over to a flat wall and setting his hand on it, the wall beeped and slid open, three rings lay inside and Artemis slid one on his finger tossed one to Butler and one to me. "A ring?" I asked curiously.

"Sort of." Artemis said for once sounding like a teenager. He turned it and over his white shirt and blue jeans, metal spread covering him in a strange suit that seemed oddly flexible. "I made one for each of you. IT heat resistant and allows us to lift up to three times your size." He lifted his arms showing me a small glowing spot. "If you aim and pull ion your fingers this light shoots, it's like a laser. It's very effective."

I nodded. "Thanks." I slipped it onto my finger yet the only one it would fit on was what the Mud Men called the ring finger…a small jem stone lay in the center with leaves carved in the metal. Artemis spent a long time on this ring..." But ler put on his ring and Artremis walked over to one of the motorcycles. It was obviously of Artemis`s design, the AF symbol stood out on the black paintjob. Butler had a similar type of bike, but larger.

"You can ride with us or fly Holly." Artemis said with soft smile. "I believe it would be easier for you to ride with us. You could tell me which way to go if we put our helmets on the same frequencies."

I nodded yet I felt my heart jump. It was a chance to sit close to Artemis. "That would be fine, but uh..." I said referring to the one person bike. Artemis slid back making a small space for presumably I would sit. Before I could force a protest Artemis picked me up and sat me infront of him.

"Which frequency are you on?" Artemis asked. "Uh thirty four, you need a pass key." I said taking his helmet and putting him on the frequency. Foaly tuned in. "Hello Mud Men, and Holy."

We all said hello, though the frequencies were breaking up. Artemis Butler and I could hear each other perfectly in the helmets though. "Foaly your breaking up, we will be at the pod soon." Artemis turned on the bikes the roared but he hit a small button and suddenly they went quiet.

"By the way Holly, all of these vehicles are good for the environment. I modified them." Artemis said plainly and leaned over me. I could feel my blush spread up to my ears. Helmets yet again save my life. I wondered if Artremis had made them green just because of me. Or if it was just to make me feel less guilty.

Artemis tore out of the garage Butler following quickly. "Turn left in twenty feet." I mumbled Artemis nodded. I prayed he couldn't hear my heart beat. For it was pounding furiously and it was ridiculous how comfortable I felt here in Artemis`s arms. Soon we were at the pods entrance.

* * *

**HI!! hope you all enjoyed the chapter. shoot...I wanted to say something but I forgot... All well. ENJOY**


	3. To the shack for planning!

** I dont own or any of the characters**

* * *

Artemis P.O.V

I was very pleased to have Holly ride with me. It made my heart leap and well I felt like I could protect her. I felt useful. We stopped at the pod entrance Holly jumped off the bike the second I moved and stretched. "Ugh Mud Men travel…" She mumbled. A whinny laugh made both Butler and I jump, Butler whipped out his gun and I started up my built in gun.

"Easy Mud Men." A centaur said coming into view. It was Foaly in the flesh.

"At last we meet Foaly." I said stepping forward and removing my helmet. Foaly did a double take turning to Holly.

"Holly are you sure we got the right Mud Boy? I'm sure the Artemis we want is a scary nocturnal vampire like human." Holy kicked him and Butler smiled. I kept a flat face and dead eyes. Foaly seemed scared for a minute. "Then again… this one is scary..."

"Never mind him." Holly started. "What the heck are you doing up here?"

He sighed. "We found out Opal is planning on attacking the LEP agency headquarters. I was sent to make a temporary station up here until further notice."

Holly grit her teeth and Butler clutched his gun tightly.

"I was also sent to make sure you three don't try to help. That's what Koboi wants. Holly opened her mouth to say something and Butler placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find a way to stop them. Don't worry." She nodded.

Foaly looked just as worried as Holly but tried to hide this fact unsuccessfully. "Mud Boy you wouldn't happen to know a place for me to set up shop would you?"

I looked to Butler and he nodded. "I have just the place. You remember the fishing shack from a year ago I assume Foley? It should suffice as it has been redone just for such occasions…" I replied referring to my many brushes with the law that the LEP no doubt knew about.

"Excellent…" Foley murmured.

"I suggest we head to the main road. I select the homing chip from my car and send back the motorcycles. We should be there in an hour or so." I said starting to walk. "As for our Koboi problem…. We best start planning."

* * *

Alright guys and girls. I do NOT have the best grammer as you have seen. PLEASE GET OVER IT. Im WORKING on it. Im sorry for the updates, it will be a while in between imin school and testing is coming up. Sorry as well for the short chapter. Have a wonderful day!


	4. Planning

_**I do not own Asrtemis Fowl or any of the characters unless they are of my creation. I only own his motorcycle and suit ring things. I also do not own Nitirx. didnt know it was a health powder thing. I ownly own my version of Nitrix. **_

* * *

Artemis P.O.V

Quickly we arrived at the shack unloading and setting up. Butler had appropriately set the room up just for something like this. It was open and bright with walls think enough to stop and bullet. I rolled out a piece of paper and felt a sharp pain in my lungs I started coughing violently and Butler rushed over with a napkin whacking me on the back once, stopping my coughing. I wiped away the spittle on my arm but noticed with dismay that more blood was there than anything else. Quickly I scrunched the paper up throwing it into the trash bin. "Thank you Butler."

"Whoa Mud Boy you feeling ok?" Holly asked in a stern 'don't you dare lie to me' tone.

"Allergies." I replied swiftly as if it was nothing. Holly nodded and Foaly shrugged starting up a computer to my right.

Immediately I started drawing up a plan. "Foaly do we have any idea were Kobi`s headquarters are?" I asked.

"Yes it seems she's taking up the newest power building we have. The walls are thick enough that nothing human or fairy made will break through. Not even Mulch`s teeth."

"What about the floors?" Holly asked removing her helmet.

"It would take an explosion to open up the floors. A very loud explosion. We made the power building like a fort. After seeing what you could do Artemis the Haven council wanted to make a place to keep out anything or anyone."

Butler took a deep breath whistling through his teeth.

"Then explosions is what we will do. Kobi probably expects this as this is how we got into her last safe area. So we will make a diversion. We will set more than one bomb and trigger something like a ripple effect. Kobi won't be able to find out which hole we will be coming out of until we are already inside. Foaly do you have floor plans of the power building?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile.

Kobi P.O.V

This was working perfectly. The sickness _I inflicted_ on Fowl was spreading as according to plan. Funny how he still thinks it's a cancer. Well…. I guess it is in a way. He was already experiencing some of the last symptoms. Weakness, the coughing up of blood… then would come dizziness' and finally _death_. It shouldn't be long now two three days maximum. But what amazed me is that Little Artremis is still helping. Doesn't he know the sickness will spread with every move? Apparently not.

Not that it matters, Mud Boy is coming anyway. Yet what he didn't know was this sickness had been in his system for years. Back when they had first met Artemisia had just happened to crawl into the Plasma in order to get into the control room. A few Plasma snakes hit him and well that's when the basis of the sickness was placed in his system. It wouldn't have hurt him, had I not over the years added more to it. In our meetings like our fight on the giant turtle, I had easily inflicted microscopic robots into his blood stream when I had shattered the Plexiglas of his Cessna. From there I controlled the robots from jail with help.

Yet this was not the end of my revenge for Foul. Oh no, this was just the beginning.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! This is strictly for fun. Sorry its short._**


	5. Than What is it?

**_I own only the suits, motorcycles and the MEDICINE Nitrix not the work out powder stuff thats actually real..._**

* * *

Artemis P.O.V

It wasn't long before Foley had the gear ready. I was feeling weak again but as soon as it started I felt the prick of that wonderful medicine. Instantly it was if I never had been sick. I wouldn't need to fake being well so much, Holy was suspecting something. After resting a day to finish planning Foley decided to stay at the shack were he could track us wirelessly. Kobi`s hideout was somewhere in the Alaska, but stretched all the way into Haven. Holy Butler and I decided taking the plane would be fine. Illegal and quick, the motorcycles would come with it as they were off road and would be needed.

Food like protein bars and fruit were packed and it didn't take much to sneak everyone to the Fowl Jet. I made it so it could not be found on radar and it was all but bomb proof. Butler of course, would be flying.

Kobi P.O.V

_Here they come. As planned,_ _poor Arty feeling sick are we? Allow me to make it worse._

Artemis P.O.V

It took about a two to get to an area near the center of where Kobi had most likely set up an entrance to her hideout. We were about five miles or so out, nearly in the lion's den. Foley and I had agreed that all communications from this point on would have to be stopped in order to prevent Kobi from pinpointing our whereabouts, if she hadn't found us already. We would rend

At this point Holly and I had fought tooth and nail through the thick vegetation that had probably never seen or felt the touch of man. We stopped moving when the vegetation had suddenly seemed to lessen and allow mountainous terrain to start. Holly inhaled deeply and we backed into the Vegetations to wait for Butler. "Well Fowl, I really hope your suit works." Holly said with both seriousness and a tinge of amusement.

"I know they do." I stated arrogantly then added a smug smile. "But if im wrong youll be the first to know."

"Mud Boy did you just attempt to make me laugh?" Holly asked almost stunned silent.

I couldn't reply, it was as if I had been slugged in the stomach. I fell to the ground in a sudden convulsion. My body felt as if it were of fire. I heard a surprised yell from holly and soon felt her hands and what I assumed was Butler, holding me down. My convulsions suddenly stopped. _This isn't cancer._ I suddenly understood with shocking clarity. This was something else entirely. _But then if this isn't cancer, what is wrong with me?_ As if to emphasize my point, I rolled over and vomited blood. I could feel a healing hand on my back and felt another prick of Nitrix. "Artemis, what the Hell is going on?" Butler inhaled deeply, and I didn't answer.

Kobi P.O.V

_He is still alive even after that? Damn that serum, it must have halted the flow of my robots…. All well, I will continue to make him suffer. Make them all suffer. I love how they were walking into my trap so willingly. _

* * *

**_Hey Everyone I apologize... I wont make any excuses. Ive made you all suffer enough. Lol, please no flames I beg of you. _**


	6. Kobi

_**As Always, I own nothing but the suit, the motorcycles and the imaginary robot bug creatures. Yey robot bug creatures!**_

* * *

Butler P.O.V

It was a trap. They came from all sides almost as soon as Artemis collapsed. Holly and I reacted at the same time, pulling our guns and blasting. I could see the questions in Holly`s eyes. _How did we not see this coming? _ The small gorilla faerie army launched at us. I kicked and threw a good ten until a large shot of some sort flew straight into my chest. The same seemed to happen to Holly. In seconds my weapons were gone, except for one of course. But whatever was in the dart that shot me prevented me from moving.

Holly P.O.V.

"D`Arvit!" I swore as Butler and I fought off the band of faeries. Bothe Butler and I knew it was no use and soon he was down for the count. The faeries pulled me away from Artemis`s side. I kicked and fought, but like Butler, I took a dart to the chest. Artemis lay still and unmoving. His breath came in such weak gasps that even I had a hard time believing he wasn't dead. His skin was ashen and he wasn't moving. My magic spilled into his sickly body but was wrenched away. My heart lurched in my chest. We were dragged a few feet, and our assailants left Butler where he was.

Artemis P.O.V

Every cell in my body felt as if it had ignited. Every breath was torment, every twitch agony. I fought hard to stay still, unmoving. My stomach heaved and I rolled over retching blood. The torment caused by those simple movements forced me in and out of unconsciousness. Some part of my mind whispered to me, old me to let go. I wanted to let go. How could I not? Why endure this torment? '_Because those you love need you.' _That thought ultimately pulled me from the cusp of death. But I knew that I was still dying, faster than before. I had a small window of time.

3rd person P.O.V

Artemis was dragged through the mud and the muck and soon into the underground hideout of Opal Kobi. Many hallways/tunnels were under the ground, far more than anyone had assumed. However the farther in the tunnel they went, the brighter and more ornate everything became, until they reached a gigantic cavernous room. The floor was made of marble slabs, the wall hung with drapes, a small stage seemed to be set up, and on it was none other than Opal Kobi.

Opal Kobi P.O.V

"Artemis Fowl." I stated in a sing song voice. "Its soooooo good to see you." My voice purred. The mud boy had grown. I would almost say he was handsome, but this was Fowl we were talking about. I snapped my fingers. The guards drew him forward forcing him to his knees. "Boys, do rip off that awful armor."

Holly P.O.V

I was dragged somewhere dark, chained and left in the dark. I was lucky; they got my weapons but not my armor. The removed my helmet and I was alone in the dark. Foaly was probably having a heart attack. Butler would come though… _I got to get out of here. I need to see Artemis, even if it's just one more time. _First things first, I need to get an idea of where I am. As if in answer a sudden blinding light penetrated the air around me. I was in a glass tube, and outside was Artemis, and he wasn't alone. "Hello, Holly." The pixies voice crooned.

Butler P.O.V:

I came around quicker than expected, or at least, that's what the look on the faeries faces said. It didn't take me long to eradicate them so to speak. Artemis was gone and Holly as well. I forced away the rising panic. Artemis and Holly were in danger. _I need Foaly`s help. _ I tracked down a few trails, following as close as I could. I removed my helmet and tuned in to the frequency once more. At some point it had gotten turned off, probably when I had fallen. Foaly`s voice came in, loud clear and panicked. After a few moments of talking he made sure backup was on its way.

Artemis P.O.V

Kobi`s face came close to mine.. "I'm going to make you watch as I kill her." I knew what was coming. And struggled to move, but every time I was rendered immobile. There was only one way out of this. I had to inject what I had left of my Nitrix. I would last an hour maybe. Kobi moved to a small machine like a station just off to the side of the tube holly was in. She started to type in codes. "Hmm, choices, choices…. Drowning, or electrocution? Maybe a bit of both?" She mused aloud as I shifted strained and pulled. The hum of electricity filled the air. Reaching deep into my being I pulled from a strength I didn't know I had, I snapped the rope, falling to my side. Kobi laughed and from her pocket, pulled out a small remote and dial.

Pain, it was a feeling both tolerable and intolerant. A blast of energy struck Holly. I injected myself with every last drop of Nitrix.

* * *

**Be amazed I acutally updated.!**


End file.
